You Have A Cute Butt
by Hi-its-mick3y
Summary: Armin humored Eren, and now he's going to work with a plug up his ass. What a dick. (Eremin, butt plugs, dat butt sex)


"Come on, it's not so bad."

"Eren, I swear to god if you bring that near my butt I'll kick you so hard your testicles will recede into your body."

Eren grimaced took a step back. Armin would do that. The blonde really was that violent with him. Those big, beautiful eyes were filled with so much deceiving innocence and only Eren was the one who saw what he was really like. That was only because he was usually on the receiving end of his violence, but that was his own fault.

Eren looked at the chrome butt plug and then back at his boyfriend, "But… you have a cute butt, Armin. It'll be hot."

Armin glared at him, sitting with his legs folded underneath him to protect his own arse, "There is no way I'm going to work with that inside of me."

Eren pouted, scooting himself closer to the blonde with a hand over his crotch to protect himself. He couldn't be too careful. He leaned over a little and kissed him on the nose, "Come on. And when you get home," he was whispering now, "We won't have to wait. I could just enter you, fuck you against the front door."

Armin raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to turn me on? What if I like the foreplay?"

Eren groaned and leaned away, "I spent a lot of money on this, Armin. At least humor me."

"What do I get out of it?"

The brunet thought for a moment, "I won't beg for head for a month."

"That's actually tempting."

"So you'll do it?"

Armin sighed, "Get the lube."

Walking around with the plug in his ass wasn't comfortable, and Armin actually planned on taking it out when he got to his job. Unfortunately, he was put right to work when he got to the coffee shot. Weekdays were always the busiest. With people going to work at all times of the day he found himself constantly on his feet unable to find the time to actually take a break. For a little bit he almost forgot he had the plug inside of him. Almost. He found it was almost easy to ignore if he put his mind to his work.

At least until he sat down, and the metal rocked itself firmly against his prostate.

Armin jerked up straight, squeaking in surprise and clenching his eyes tight. Oh. _Oh. _Fuck, was this what Eren meant by "fun"? This was not fun. This was not fun at all. He shifted a little hoping to relieve some of the pressure but instead found himself banging his head hard on the table trying not to cry out. He had to take it out. Oh god he had to take it out. He was going to kill Eren when he got home. This was not _fun_!

"Are you okay?" Christa leaned over next to him, looking at him worriedly. She put a hand on his back and rubbed a little.

"I'm fine." He managed to choke out. He winced when it came out broken and raspy.

"Eren probably fucked him a little too hard last night," Ymir shouted from across the shop. Armin turned a shade of red that nearly beat Christa's current blush.

"Ymir! You can't say things like that. There are people in the shop!"

"You know it's true. Armin, get back to work!"

When Armin got home he was horny and pissed, which was never a good combination. He kicked off his shoes violently and chucked his apron beside it, squirming out of his pants with full intentions to pull out the plug and leave it in one of Eren's shoes as revenge.

He didn't get that far though, only managing to make it to his boxers, before his current position has him nearly screaming because the tip was right there and the pressure was almost unbearable. Armin took a deep breath and carefully straightened up, squeezing his eyes shut tight in concentration.

_Okay, you got to do this slowly._

"Armin! Come here, I think I burnt my toast."

_Oh, for fucks sake!_

"Coming," Armin groaned, he'd leave the plug in Eren's favorite converse after he took care of the burnt bread.

When he walked into the kitchen Eren was standing there, two pieces of burnt toast in his hand and a pout on his face. Armin just folded his arms and glared at him.

Eren's eyes roved his body, from his red face to the wet patch on his boxers. _Wait. _"Where's your pants?"

"I hate you. You're an asshole."

Eren grinned, "I take it you enjoyed it?" He put down the toast and motioned for him to come closer. Armin stepped up to him, refusing to make a sound when Eren's hands slipped under the waistband of his boxers to grab his ass. "Did you keep it in all day?"

"I didn't have the damn time to take it out," Armin said.

Eren's grin faded to a smirk, "It drove me crazy you know? Knowing that you had that plug in your ass," he traced his fingers over the base of it, pressing down on it hard enough to knock the breath out of Armin. "I thought about you trying to get everyone's orders filled. I thought about the face you'd make every time it prodded at you just right. It had me crazy horny all day."

Armin fisted his shirt and pulled him down to whisper against his lips, "Then do something about it."

Eren spun him around, lifted him up by his thighs so he could set him down on the countertop. Armin hissed, feeling the plug deeper inside of him and pressed right against his sweet spot. He didn't get a chance to complain though, because Eren was mouthing around his cock through his underwear and he was throwing his head back hard enough that when it knocked against the cupboard it left him a little dizzy.

"Shit, ow."

Eren looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, "That was sexy."

Armin kicked him, "Shut up."

Eren didn't reply, opting instead to pull the blond's underwear down over his front enough for his cock to pop out. He licked his lips before quickly taking him down to the hilt, swallowing around him when he felt his gag reflex act up. Armin whimpered, hunching over and biting hard to keep down any other sounds he'd make. Eren wasn't exactly good at giving head, but he made up for it with enthusiasm and Armin was sensitive enough right now that it felt fucking _amazing. _He was burning with need and Eren was already fueling the fire.

The brunet pulled away from his cock with a 'pop' and grinned up at Armin.

"I thought," Armin panted, struggling to find his breath, "That you were just going to fuck me when I came through the door."

Eren rolled his eyes, "You said you liked foreplay, that was your foreplay. Now get your cute butt off my counter and turn around."

Armin smacked him lightly with a small, "It's my counter, idiot" before hopping off. He nearly toppled over as the plug moved inside of him. "Oh god, Eren please get this out."

Eren tapped him lightly on his arse, "Turn around and lean up against the counter and I'll work on it."

Armin shot a small glare at him before he leant over the counter, gripping the edge of it. Eren didn't take it out immediately, instead he pulled it out a little before pushing it back in. Armin hissed, shooting curses at him and begging to take it out because he was getting so, _so _hot and he needed Eren to stop teasing him. Eren finally pulled it out and went to set it on the counter.

"Don't you dare," Armin snapped at him, "that's been in my butt all day. There is no way you're putting that where I cook."

Eren raised an eyebrow, "Well, where do you think I should put it?"

"Not on my counter."

Eren rolled his eyes before he set it on the counter anyways. Armin opened his mouth to complain but instead let out a small shriek. His boyfriend twisted his fingers inside of him, scissoring and curving and driving him crazy.

"God, you're still wet."

Armin whimpered. "Oh, please, shut up."

"You ready?"

Armin nodded a little, and Eren reached down to undo his own pants. The blond turned around, hopping up on the counter again. He ran his hands down Eren's chest, biting his lip as he watched him struggle with his belt. And then Eren's pants were down and he was hooking his arms under the blond's legs and pulling him closer, slipping inside of him with a hiss. Armin threw his head back and gasped. He clawed desperately at the counter as Eren began to move, trying not to make too much noise because he'd probably _die _if the neighbors complained again. Eren didn't bother waiting to see it Armin had adjusted knowing that he could take it. He just thrust into him hard and fast with barely a steady pace. All Armin could do was hang on and enjoy the ride and try not to be too loud. It didn't take him long before he came, spilling over himself and Eren both. Eren's hips stuttered and he shot inside his boyfriend, draping over him as he struggled to catch his breath.

Armin ran his hands through his hair and panted, "That… was a one time thing."

Eren groaned in disappointment, "But it was fun."

"Fuck you."


End file.
